ibtfandomcom-20200213-history
Simithara Terrineth
'General Info:' Name: Simithara Terrineth. Race: Breton Age: 34 Birthsign: The Tower Necromantic Philosophy: 'Traditionalist 'Physical Description: ' Simithara is the definition of a deceiver, and those who know her closely wonder if her mother was a Seducer. Raven black hair flows in glistening waves half way down her back, thick, dark, and lustrous. Her skin is of a fair tone, suggesting she does not spend excessive time in the sun, and smooth, with not a blemish present. Her chin is curving, her nose almost delicately small and her cheeks plump. She in many ways gives the impression of a Court Maiden of High Rock. But her eyes can easily dispel such illusion. They are a deep, brilliant green that seems to mix well with her hair and skin tone. But staring into those eyes too long, or making her angry, can cause them to change, and give one the impression they are gazing at a demon in feminine curves. And she indeed sports such feminine curves, her form meaty, yet lithe and slim and carrying an average-sized bosom. Her face is often set in an expression of stone, unless she is acting or around those she considers friends. 'Items: Weapons: Dragon Lord dagger. The handle is fashioned from pure silver, and a silver dragon is sculpted onto a blade of bleached ivory. She rarely uses it in battle except for extreme cases, though it can withstand fighting. It is more for a ritualistic, magical purpose, and its use has imbued the blade with an unnatural, chilled bite that doesn’t cause frost damage, but is noticeable and likely unnerving to many. Armor: '''Simithara has had to change her wardrobe since the War of the Wolves, which she had played a small part in, in a half-hearted attempt to make those that might have known her less able to recognize the necromancer. She wears a long-sleeved scope-necked crimson blouse beneath a black leather corset (loosely tied) that covers from her bosom to her navel. Her forearms are clad in simple black leather bracers. She now wears loose tan cotton trousers stuffed into knee-high black low-heel boots. Around her hips is a leather belt housing pouches to carry various ingredients to her necromantic rituals and her dagger. She covers herself with an elegant pale grey cloak when she is in intense sunlight. '''Misc. Items: The Vampiric Ring, an artifact that can steal the life of others and give it to her. It is a large ruby on a silver band, but not necessarily notably recognizable, and worn on her left hand. She also wears a golden pendant with a jade stone, which has a Chameleon enchantment that is half the strength of an invisibility spell and lasts for a mere minute. On her right hand is a white gold serpent ring, though there is no serpent head, and the band crosses over itself to form an eye shape around a black gemstone. When viewed by those with a magical comprehension of death, a blood red skull and crossed bone hands can be seen within the gemstone. It is a ring worn by the highest ranks of the Order of the Black Worm, and shows any necromancer that Simithara is not someone of insignificance. 'Mentality:' Carries a sweet, false innocence about her whenever she is not doing business, as if she were any normal lassie and not a sorceress of death. She will often feign naivety or incompetence if she feels it practical. When serious, her demeanor becomes more foreboding, cold, and vile. She becomes sharp, to the point, and stubborn, keeping her eyes on the prize. She is well aware of her beauty, and not afraid to use her advantages when opportunity arises. Often shrewd and cunning, she still holds a bluntness to her manner that counteracts those qualities seemingly, but her bluntness is not always concerning the truth of a matter. To those she views as enemies, she is their worst nightmare, like a mortal Seducer with a sadism fetish. And she is indeed sadistic, relishing in the pain and anguish of others, although she does not scorn happiness either interestingly. She is more inclined to sadism towards those who have done her some form of wrong. She finds psychological warfare far more interesting than physical warfare for this reason. She is very passionate in her pursuits. 'History:' Simithara is Mannimarco’s High Priestess, and rumor has it she is even his daughter. Those rumors, however, are false, but she doesn’t mind them and even encourages them. She has been utterly devout, born to two necromancers, in the teachings of the God of Worms. Her complete devotion and magical affinity have gained her favor in Mannimarco’s eyes, as well as her beauty. She traveled to Morrowind during the Oblivion Crisis, and led the Necromancers of Morrowind in guerilla warfare against the Mage’s guild there. Just before his death, in appreciation Mannimarco told her of the location of the Vampiric Ring, a powerful artifact that was then in the hands of a lich. After Mannimarco’s death, Simithara searched Tamriel for a mortal vessel that pleased her King, and the power needed to aid him in his revival. She found such a vessel, and has restored the mortal avatar of the God of Worms, allowing her King to dwell in both the heavens above and the mortal soil simultaneously, to aid his followers in their arts. As a gift of appreciation for her unwavering service and success, at each Shade of the Revenant, when the Necromancer’s Moon eclipses the planetary body of Arkay, he ravishes her body, a carnal ritual that bestows a small amount of magical undeath to her body with each copulation, extending her lifespan to where it now is beyond that of a Breton but not yet to that of an elf. Unless she is away on duties, they perform this rite at each Shade of the Revenant. The ultimate goal of the gift is to make Simithara a lich in his service without making her a Worm Thrall, or killing her, preserving her beauty for eternity; the epitome of undeath. She is now in service to her Lord and King, roaming the Iliac Bay and other regions of Tamriel if he deems her involvement necessary in a matter. Currently, that is in Hawks Eye, with the trouble of the disappearence of villages and the Gem of Nogru. 'Companions:' Any undeath she desires to summon to her. These include wraiths and ghosts of all degrees of power which she can summon at whim. However, stronger spirits she can only summon when near places of death. An expert in anatomy, she can strengthen corpses and skeletons to improve their quality if given ample time, and infuse them with the spirits of the dead. Depending on the violence in the area of death, the resulting spirits could be stronger or weaker, and this will effect the usefulness of the servant. By the grace of her God, she can maintain fifty of these servants at one time if the situation allows for it. The further over fifty she raises, the more taxing they become and the more likely she is to falter. Her other magical abilities are stunted the more she raises as well, so she rarely goes above the teens in numbers if it can be helped. 'Raza-' Her only current companion is an undead warrior of the highest caliber of creation. Raza was, in life, a powerful Second-Level Ansei, but the Redguard died in battle with the Glenpoint knights, and in the midst of the battlefield, he was resurrected to fight his own kin. The body is perfectly preserved, the only sign of his death present in the charred, crisped flesh where Priscilla's lightnings had electrocuted him in the chest and torso. His muscle tone and skeletal structure is intact, giving him the speed of a living man (but at most 3/4ths of the speed he had in life) and the strength of the undead. It also makes him more resistant to blunt forces, unlike skeletons. If covered sufficiently in cloth, Raza can easily be mistaken for a silent, living Redguard. He has retained his swordsmanship of life, though his reduced speed has made some techniques less effective than in the past. He is still capable of summoning a Shehai, but frequently it is a First-level Shehai, useless as a weapon. When it is a true Shehai, his use of it tires Simithara as well, so he refrains from it. Given more spiritual influx than common fodder summonings, he retains a semi-personality, and actually has a relationship with Simithara. He will defend her zealously, and is quick to draw his scimitar against perceived threats. In life, he was Haroun's bodyguard since birth, and this tends to make him more vulnerable around anyone related to the High King, as he suffers a brief conflict of interests before Simithara's will overrules.Deep down, he still has a loyal love of his old country and superiors, but Simithara comes first if they were to conflict. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel